captainunderpantsfandomcom-20200213-history
Kenny B. Meaner
Mr. Meaner is the gym teacher at the Jerome Horwitz Elementary School. Like the rest of the school staff, he is mean and hates children, especially George and Harold. He is usually mean to the students who aren't athletic. In George and Harold's comics the teachers care little about him. His name is a pun on the word "misdemeanor". In addition to being the gym teacher, Mr. Meaner is the football team's coach. He is the upcoming main antagonist Sir Stinks-A-Lot for Captain Underpants and the Sensational Saga of Sir Stinks-A-Lot. Mr. Meaner is currently in prison with the rest of the school staff due to the events of book eleven. The Adventures of Captain Underpants Like Ms. Ribble, Mr. Meaner is not named in this book; he is simply referred to as, the coach. Mr. Meaner gets smashed up with the football players when George and Harold wreck the game. He notices that the team's deep heating muscle rub lotion was replaced with Mr. Prankster's Extra Scratchy Itching Cream. Captain Underpants and the Attack of the Talking Toilets Mr. Meaner was among the group of teachers who bullied George and Harold when they where suspended, he then opens the door to the gym and is eaten by a Talking Toilet and and when Captain Underpants, George and Harold defeated the talking toilets he and the other teachers all thought it was a dream. He is last seen in the detention room writing sentences along with the other teachers who bullied George and Harold after they where made principal of the day. Captain Underpants and the Perilous Plot of Professor Poopypants George and Harold are banned from the school field trip to Piqua Pizza Palace and instead are told to clean the staff room. When the teachers got back Mr. Krupp, Mr. Meaner, Ms. Anthrope, and Ms. Ribble bully George and Harold, Mr. Meaner throws an empty pizza box at them for kicks, claiming he wanted to bring them back a pizza but ate it on the bus instead. When the group of teachers get tired of bullying them and head for the staff room, Mr. Meaner asks why the room is so dark and turns on the lights (triggering George and Harold's pranks) Captain Underpants and the Wrath of the Wicked Wedgie Woman Mr. Meaner along with Ms. Anthrope, taking the fake card George and Harold wrote seriously and put together a wedding ceremony at the school. And although he was not seen at the wedding due to his enthusiasm about the event he most likely showed up and most likely got food thrown all over him in Ms. Ribble's fit of rage. Captain Underpants and the Preposterous Plight of the Purple Potty People In the eighth book, when George and Harold go to the alternate universe, Mr. Meaner is fit, strong and helping the children who aren't good at sports. He is also the football coach of the Horwitz Knuckleheads, suggesting that the evil George and Harold did not do anything that caused the football team to change their team name in the Purple Potty universe. Captain Underpants and the Tyrannical Retaliation of the Turbo Toilet 2000 Mr. Meaner is among those who congratulate Mr. Krupp for punishing George and Harold for not showing up for test day, later when George and Harold convinced the teachers that they where dreaming and that led to them thinking that they could do whatever they wanted, so Mr. Meaner stripped off down to his underwear, grabbed a garden hose and sprayed it down the hallway creating a slip'n'slide and various other teachers joined in and slid down the hallway, soon after the police arrived and arrested all the teachers (Mr. Meaner included) and took them to jail. Captain Underpants and the Sensational Saga of Sir Stinks-A-Lot Mr. Meaner is set to become the main antagonist of the twelfth book as the evil hypnotist, Sir Stinks-A-Lot. Depiction in the Film Gallery Category:Characters Category:Novel characters Category:Jerome Horwitz Elementary School Category:Jerome Horwitz Elementary School faculty Category:Bad Guys (novels) Category:Males Category:Mr Krupps friends Category:Mr. Krupp's friends Category:Sports Category:Antagonists